


Alone and Distanced

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Formal: George wished he could make him stay, but it wouldn't be fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone and Distanced

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a Jon Snodgrass song.

Every meeting George has ever had with Sasha has always been pretty much the same. He sits uncomfortably close and often makes contact with George in one way or another and George tries to stay on topic. Contract negotiations have been interesting as of yet, but this time things were different. Sasha wasn’t all smiles and touches, he seemed cold and distant.

“Alex, we need to talk,” George started, ignoring how far Sasha sat from him. It was technically a normal distance, but Sasha didn’t even look up.

“I’m not going to be re-signed, am I?” Sasha asked, picking at a hangnail.

“Do you want to be here?” George asked. Sasha finally looked up, but he didn’t say anything. “If you really want to stay, I’ll re-sign you, but if you want to leave – if you think you’ll do better on a different team, I’ll let you go. I want what’s best for both of us,” George explained.

“Where do I go?” Sasha asked, finally making eye contact. George didn’t know what to say. He still wanted Sasha on the team, but Ted was breathing down his neck about how many times you can stand up for one player.

“That’s up to you. There are a lot of teams you could do well on that would have you,” he answered. Sasha no longer seemed cold, he seemed sad. George wanted to say something to make him stay, but it wasn’t fair. He had to make his own decisions now.

Sasha just nodded silently and stood up and wrapped his arms around George in a tight hug before leaving his office. 


End file.
